


Orbit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is the center of Stiles’s universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [my old tumblr](http://rapidraptors.tumblr.com/post/30218004830)

Scott McCall is the center of Stiles’s universe.

He comes home talking about what he and Scott did at school, if he can stay over at the McCall house this weekend, if it’s okay to take Scott a few brownies that mom made the other day, and everyone laughs and smiles and pats Stiles on the head because they’re best friends. Best friends act like this. Stiles and Scott don’t think any different about it — even when Stiles catches sight of Lydia Martin and notices how pretty she looks in pigtails and how she talks like she’s the smartest girl in the world. Even when he’s pining after Lydia with every fiber of his being, Scott never stops being in the center of everything.

Scott’s there when his mom dies.

Scott holds Stiles’s hand at the funeral.

Scott shares his desert with Stiles when he feels too sick to eat his own.

Scott’s there when Stiles starts having nightmares.

And, it’s okay that Scott never learns about the panic attacks. Because when that happens, Mr McCall is leaving and filing paperwork and making plans to have a new family. Stiles learns to breathe on his own. He puts on a smile and bounces up and down on his heels while he tells Scott about the new pokemon he caught to keep Scott from crying; because, besides Stiles’s dad, Scott is the most important person in the universe.

Even Lydia Martin will always come second.


End file.
